Bella Swan : cambrioleuse
by Lynn B
Summary: Bella, cambrioleuse célèbre rencontre le riche et beau Edward Cullen. Que va t-il faire quand il apprendra que c'est elle, la célèbre Dame de Coeur ?


**Titre** : _Bella Swan, cambrioleuse_

**Auteur** : Lynn B.

**Avertissement** : Ma fiction a un **Rating M**, je recommande donc aux âmes sensibles de passer leur chemin x)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire ^^'

* * *

_" Flash Spécial - Nous vous informons le cambrioleur à la dame de cœur a encore frappé cette nuit dans un quartier huppée de Phoenix, des témoins on découvert qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une jeune femme blonde, âgée d'environ 20 ans. Toute une équipe de police a été mobilisée pour retrouver la mystérieuse voleuse. Nous vous recommandons de bien fermer vos portes et fenêtres."_

"- Ils ne m'auront pas comme ça, crachais-je en éteignant ma télévision"

Je me dirigeai vers une belle et grande armoire en chêne et en sortit une perruque blonde. Je l'installai sur mes longs cheveux bruns avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

_Minuit._ Je marchai doucement. Mes pas étaient aussi fluides, agiles et silencieux que ceux d'un félin. Le quartier de la haute société n'était éclairé que par des lampadaires urbains qui émettaient une forte lumière blanche.

Les riches dormaient à cette heure-ci. Enfin, sauf certains, qui donnait de grandes réceptions. Comme _Aro Volturi, _le créateur et propriétaire de la célèbre banque. Il avait organisé cette fête, d'après mes informations, en l'honneur de sa fille, Jane qui avait trouvé un mari assez stupide et suicidaire pour l'épouser.

Après quelques minutes de marche, je me retrouvai devant une grande villa. Elle était assez élégante, d'un blanc un peu fané et comportant trois niveaux, rectangulaire. Elle avait des proportions harmonieuses et les portes et fenêtres semblaient avoir été l'objet d'une habile restauration. Des centaines de voitures de luxe, de toutes les couleurs étaient garées devant la maison. Ils faisaient tous la fête, la musique retentissait en faisant un boum-boum incessant. _Minuit et demi_. C'était l'heure, le moment et l'endroit parfait pour un crime admirable.

Je ramenai les cheveux blonds de ma perruque en une élégante queue-de-cheval. Je soufflai bruyamment et contournai silencieusement la grande villa. Je repérai une fenêtre, assez haute, mais qui pouvais être facilement atteinte en escaladant le gros chêne.

Mes habits noirs se fondaient parfaitement avec la couleur de la nuit et même si les habitants sortaient, ils ne verraient rien qui puisse les inquiéter. Je finis enfin mon escalade et j'ouvris la fenêtre en cassant la vitre grâce à un brise-vitre. La vitre hurla en se fracassant sur le sol. J'espérais que la musique soit assez forte pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant.

Je me faufilai dans la pièce avec agilité. J'atterris dans une chambre aux proportions harmonieuses mais n'y fis pas attention plus que ça, toujours concentrée. Je sortis pour me diriger vers le bureau d'Aro. Trois portes plus tard je pus mettre les bijoux et l'argent du coffre en béton armé dans mon sac.

Je déposais une carte où était dessinée une Dame de Cœur. Posé dans le coffre, presque fatidiquement. Avec un sourire victorieux, je repartis dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le jour, je ne suis qu'une serveuse dans le petit et seul café miteux de Forks. Mais, la nuit je me transforme en la Dame de Cœur.

Je suis Isabella Swan, et je suis une cambrioleuse.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce prologue. _

_Il n'est pas trè, explicatif mais la vie de Bella sera bien plus racontée dans le premier chapitre et les lemons suivront après ^^_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en cours de route et que vous êtes prêts à me suivre dans cette fiction )_

_Si vous le voulez bien, laissez moi une review en cliquant sur la petite bulle juste en dessous, pour me dire si cette fiction vaut le coup que je la continue, ou pas..._

_En attendant vos avis et impressions,_

_Lynn B._


End file.
